


Jolly on Tatooine

by Spagballz



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, giraffe - Fandom
Genre: Dead Sheev Palpatine, Giraffes, Jabba's Palace (Star Wars), Multi, Post-Jabba's Palace (Star Wars), Sheev Palpatine Being A Creep, Sheev Palpatine Needs a Hug, dead aunt, dead uncle, sexy bikini
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spagballz/pseuds/Spagballz
Summary: Famous Star Wars characters go for a Jolly on Tatooine
Relationships: Sheev Palpatine/Colin, Sheev palpatine/Jason, Sheev palpatine/giraffes, Sheeve palpatine/Gerald, Snoke - Relationship





	Jolly on Tatooine

There were three giraffes off on an adventure through Tatooine. 

They first stopped off at the local cantina where the band played the same song over and over. The giraffes were very welcome in the cantina however their guide droid was not welcome. They drank all the blue milk they could then they got hungry for eucalyptus plants a giraffe’s main source of food. 

The giraffes droid told them that there were no eucalyptus plants on Tatooine.

“Oh No!” said Gerald

“Oh No!” Proclaimed Palpatine

“Who’s the old guy?” quizzed Colin.

“Oh No!” Screamed Jason. “That’s the emperor! Run away!”

The three giraffes took off into the desert running away from the mean old emperor. 

They grew thirsty as the two hot suns beat down on them. 

Then Gerald got on the shoulders of Colin so they could look for a moisture farm to drink from. But they couldn’t see one. 

What were the giraffes to do?

“I’ll climb up, I can see further since I’m taller.” Jason got on Gerald’s shoulders. “I can see one straight ahead.”

Colin began walking towards the moisture farm there they found some charred corpses but the farm was working. So they had a little drink. 

Suddenly several small Jawa’s leapt out of hiding to kidnap the giraffes but they beat them off with their long necks and boxing. The giraffes chased the Jawas all the way to Jabba’s palace. 

There Jabba was having a party but sadly no one could hang up the disco ball because no one was tall enough. 

The giraffe’s chased the Jawa into Jabba’s palace. Upon seeing these giraffes Jaba had a brilliant idea and made them his sexy dancers and clothed them in the finest gold bikini’s until they died.

The End.


End file.
